St Christopher's Medal ( An Outsiders One Shot Dally x OCC)
by Keithsgirl
Summary: Eva's sister makes stupid mistakes that usually make Eva regret that she is her sister. But this time, Eva loves her sister, Cheyenne, and her idiotic ways. sorry if it isn't very good. I have to admit, I did kinda of rush with it. I hope you enjoy. If you have any requests or ideas, don't be afraid to tell me! Dally x Eva.


I turned my head to notice a handsome teenage boy walking down the street with two other younger boys. I nudged my younger sister in the side and I heard her growl. She was a hasty girl, quick to response rudely. Sometimes it was worthless to fight with her, because she always thought she was right. Though, she wasn't what I was thinking about, it was that gorgeous boy walking down the road.

"Cheyenne! Look! Look at that boy! The one with the leather jacket and short black hair! He looks tuff! T-u-f-f!" I said, pointing at the boy. Cheyenne looked at me and grinned like an evil scientist. And this is about the time I realized pointing the boy out was a mistake.

"Hey GREASER!" Cheyenne yelled at the top of her lungs. Now running towards the boys, motioning them to stop. I actually had to laugh; only Cheyenne would do this to me. Maybe our other little sister, Katherine, but rather than that, nobody else would put this kind of a stunt. I ran after Cheyenne, not being able to catch up to the snippy girl.

I was too late; I stalled too much instead of chasing after her as soon as she started running, she was already talking to the guys. I walked up to Cheyenne, out of breath. The boys stared at me, like I was crazy.

"And guys~! I would like you to meet my older sister, Eva! Eva, this is Dallas Winston, they call him Dal or Dally. This here is Ponyboy Curtis." She said, smiling and crackling. I have to admit, I did blush when I found out the attractive boy's name was Dallas.

"Who is the one in the middle?" I questioned, confused. Cheyenne moved in back of the boy and pushed him closer to me.

"And this is Johnnycake!" The boy turned around to look at her and she scratched her head. "Welllll-, his actual name is Johnny Cade! But we call him Johnnycake."

"You're in their little gang, already?" I asked her, I was truly jealous. Cheyenne always got what she wanted, maybe because she was outspoken and straightforward. But it was certainly annoying.

"Hey, watch it broad." Dallas said, staring directly at me. I wasn't sure to swoon or snap in his face, so I did neither and just laughed.

"Who the hell are you calling a broad? I'm a lady." I replied, wanting to shove my heel of my boot into his foot.

"Dally; can I talk to you real fast?" Ponyboy said, going with Dallas a few feet away to talk. I couldn't figure out what they were talking about and it was upsetting me. After about a minute, they came back and Dallas glared at me.

"Eva, that is your name right? Ah shit, forget I asked. Anyway, would you like to go out on a date with me tonight? To the movie theatre or to the Dingo? Your choice." Dallas asked me. I could feel my face turn bright red. I was blushing hard.

"How about the Dingo..?" I asked, the words barely came out of my mouth. I had just met the guy of my dreams, and now I'm being asked out by him all because of my stupid sister? This is somebodies' dream!

"Sure thing, babe. You girls live right by the Johnny cake, yeah?" He asked me a question I didn't know the answer too. I stared at Cheyenne, having a pleading look in my eyes to have her answer for me.

"Yup! We live right by him!" Cheyenne said, walking over next to me.

"Oh, Cheyenne, Ponyboy wanted to ask you something. Isn't that right Pone?" Dally stared at him, patting his back decently hard.

"Um yeah.. Cheyenne, wanna go out on a date with me? Since Eva and Dally are going on one." Ponyboy looked; like he was about to die. His face was redder than mine, and he looked like he was about to faint.

"I'd love too. Relax though! Don't kill yourself by asking me out on a date!" Cheyenne said, cheerfully. She was being awful weird, but maybe this is how she acts when she likes guys? I remember when she used to act this way around all of the guys she liked, but who knows.

"I'll see you at eight then, broad." Dallas rolled his eyes, nudging Johnny to give him a cancer stick.

This plan seemed like it was going to end in a dread full way but I was positive that I didn't care.

Cheyenne and I finally stared to head home and she explained to me about the whole Curtis greaser gang. They all seemed so interesting; I wanted to meet all of them. And tonight, I will. I came home to find my little sister on the floor, with some greasy hair boy with his arm around her, watching Mickey Mouse, and eating chocolate cake.

"Katherine Winters! What the hell are you doing here? Who is this? You KNOW boys aren't allowed in the house if Cheyenne or me aren't here!" I tried scolding Katherine, who just ignored me and moved a bit closer to the boy. Cheyenne tapped my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "That's Two-Bit Mathews. The one I told you about earlier. He hangs out with Dally. Don't worry about him whatsoever. He drinks a lot and all, but he will love her like nobody's business."

I smiled, I was glad to hear that Katherine might have finally found the right guy. I walked in front of them and stood in front of Two-Bit Mathews.

"Nice to meet you, Keith." I said, looking down at hood rat that had a Mickey Mouse logo on his shirt.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Winters." Two-Bit said, smiling but not looking at me, keeping his focus on the TV.

" ? WHAT?" I yelled, I couldn't believe he called me Ms. Winters. I hated when people did that. And then, I noticed Two-Bit rolling on the floor laughing, with Katherine alongside him. I even heard Cheyenne chuckle, and I ended up just sighing; my sisters were idiots.

I ended up going upstairs to get ready, ignoring the rest of my family. I straighten my hair, slipped into my White Cherry Smash dress, and put on my white high heels. It took longer than I expected, because as soon as I put on my heels, Dallas was already here, knocking away at the door. As soon as I grabbed my jacket off my bed post, I heard Cheyenne yell my name. I ran downstairs to see Dallas and Ponyboy standing in the door way. Cheyenne looked a little more casual then me, but she still was dolled up. I walked up to Cheyenne and whispered in her ear, "good luck." While standing across from the boys.

"Let's go." Dallas said, walking up to me and grabbing my hand.

"God damnit man. Why in the hell did you've to do that?!" I pouted.

"Oh shut it. I didn't want to be by Ponyboy, he was getting on my nerves." Dally said, still gripping on to my hand. We walked through the drive way and made a left turn.

"Wait, isn't the Dingo the other way, Dal?" I asked and I could hear him sighing.

"Just trust me on this one, broad." He said, still gripping onto my hand. We continued to walk and walk until we reached an old abandoned bridge with a bunch of little weeds and vines growing all over it. It was perfectly arched over the little pond that was underneath it. I was curious on what Dally was planning.

"What are you going to doing?" I asked with a slightly scared tone. I watched as he took his leather jacket off and rolled his pants' legs up. He took his socks and shoes off then immediately stuck his feet in the water.

"Wanna talk?" He said, patting the soft sod next to him, motioning me to sit down.

"I can't sit down; I have a white dress on." I said, giggling.

"Then put your god damn jacket under your ass!" Dally said, sounding like he was about to laugh. He seemed more laid back. I laid my jacket down on the ground and sat next to Dally. After sitting there for a few minutes in silence, he put his hand on top of mine and held my hand. We then talked about everything. About our pasts, our families, school, jail, anything we could think of. We even talked about the Socs that beat up Johnny. After spending about an hour talking to each other, we decided it was time to go, "You ready to go to the Dingo?" he asked, squeezing my hand.

"I'm ready when you are." I said, smiling. He rolled his eyes and got up. He was actually cute when he seemed all mad and gave me attitude. We both got up, he put his jacket, socks, and shoes back on while I dusted off my jacket. "Let's go." Dally said, grabbing at my hand again. I moved my arm upwards so he couldn't grab ahold of my hand. He smirked at me.

On the way to the Dingo, nothing exciting happened. We walked the whole way there in silence, until Dallas chased after some little boys and I tried to stop him. The boy really hates little kids, it's crazy.

"Ever been here?" He asked me, grunting.

"Nope." I hung my head lowly. I didn't go to restaurants a lot, Katherine usually did though. After about five more minutes of walking, we finally arrived. And it seemed extremely packed. I was so excited at first to go out on a date with Dally, but now my stomach had dropped. I was scared, and I don't know why. And that is when we walked into the Dingo.

"Greaser!" I already heard somebody yell. Dallas mumbled something I couldn't hear. At first he seemed less tense, but now he seemed to be even tenser than before. We both just sat down and got burgers and root beer floats, which I loved. As I was drinking my float, I seen Two-Bit shake Dallas, who got pissed off.

"What do you want, Two-Bit!?" He yelled, but Two-Bit just laughed.

"Happy Birthday!" Two-Bit yelled back at him, attempting to give Dallas a noogie.

"Today is your birthday..?" I glared at Dallas, who didn't seem like he was interesting in answering me.

"Yeah, it is broad. Don't pressure me about it." Dallas snapped back, and I just simply smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" I said, getting up and moving next to Dallas. I hugged him and he just sighed. I kissed his cheek. "I'm really sorry for not knowing. " I said, in an upset tone.

"It's fine, like I said. Just shut it alright?" He replied to me, using attitude. It was attractive.

After spending around another hour at the Dingo, he left and tried to take me to the Curtis' house when all of a sudden; a bunch of Socs got out of their car and came towards us. "Dal..." I nudged him. I was freaking out. Socs were about to hurt either him or me and he wasn't doing anything.

"Go away, now." Dallas said, picking up a beer bottle off of the side walk and broke it, handing it to me. He whipped out a switch blade, which was obviously not his. The Socs grinned but backed away.  
"She ain't afraid to use the bottle. And I'm not afraid to use the blade, you dig? Now get back in your rich ass cars out of here before I beat you to death." The Socs actually looked scared in a way, backing up, and getting into their cars. "Sorry you had to see that." Dallas mumbled, putting the blade back and I decided to drop the bottle.

We finally arrived at the Curtis' house; we were greeted by a drunk Two-Bit falling down the porch steps. According to Dally, it was nothing unusually. "Get the hell back in the house!" Dallas yelled at Two-Bit, grabbing at his leather jacket and dragging him into the house with us. As soon as we walked inside, I noticed Cheyenne huddled next to Ponyboy and Katherine was arm wrestling with some boy I didn't know.

"Eva!" Katherine yelled, as she slammed the boy's whole entire arm down on the table." HAH! I TOLD YOU I WOULD WIN STEVE!" Katherine yelled, once again, jumping up from her chair, knocking it down.

"Calm down sis." I laughed. I guess I figured out who she was arm wrestling, then. Steve stood up, walked over to Katherine, and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He then made his way over to Dallas and me, with a flailing Katherine on his shoulders.

"Hey Dallas, who's your new girlfriend?" Steve said, cracking up laughing as Katherine hit him in the back a few times. "Calm down, Kit-Kat." Steve said with a reassuring tone. She seemed to stop. I figured he called her Kit-Kat not only because her name was Katherine and it had Kat in it, but because Kit-Kats were the girl's favorite food.

"I'm Eva." I answered for Dallas, who seemed frustrated. Steve smirked at Two-Bit, who was lying flat on the ground. I guess I missed the part where Dallas let go of Two-Bit who stumbled to the ground? I just don't know any more with these boys.

"Wait right here and I'll go get what Two-Bit and me got'cha! Alrightie?!" Steve said, putting my little sister down on the floor and running back to the kitchen. Katherine crawled over to Two-Bit, sitting on top of him; which honestly, he didn't mind on bit.

"Dally, close your eyes! It will make it more of a surprise!" I said, cheerfully. I quickly moved behind him, putting my hands over his eyes. He sighed. "Fine." Steve had already came back and told me to remove my hands. Dallas opened his eyes to see a brand new leather jacket in Steve's hands, just for him.

"Two-Bit actually quit drinking for a few weeks just so we could afford it! Consider yourself quite lucky, Dal!" I could see Dallas' eyes widen and a smile appear on his face. He just simply loved it.

"Damn, I hope Two-Bit gets me something that nice for my birthday!" I heard Katherine said. I wanted to smack her upside the head for cursing, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure of that, Kat." A new boy said, walking out of the kitchen. I swear, how big is the Curtis' kitchen? Big enough to hold a million people? Who knows; I guess I have to check it out for myself.  
"Who are you?" I look at the boy who had just walked out of the kitchen, punching Steve in the arm. He was quite attractive.

"Sodapop Curtis. You're Eva right? Katherine has told me so much about you!" Sodapop winked at me. I couldn't help but chuckle. Dally glared at him and Sodapop kind of laid off, I guess you would say?

"Hey Dally, can we go on the porch and talk?" I said, tugging at his jacket. He nodded and we went on to the porch. "God, it's freezing outside." He laughed at me.

"You aren't warm enough? Ugh, take my jacket, broad." He said, tossing me his old jacket.

"Thanks.. I wanted to give you this for your birthday." I said, taking off my St. Christopher medal, moving closer to him, and putting it around his neck. "It's to keep you safe, ya know." I smiled.

"Thanks Eva." He smiled back at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling him closer to me. "Since I now have something of yours' and you have something of mine.. Does that mean you're my girl?" He asked seriously but politely. It was so cute.

"Yeap!" I giggled, I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. I kissed him softly on the lips and felt his press back against mine. I need to thank Cheyenne about this later. Maybe everything she does isn't a mistake in the end.


End file.
